


Undeniable

by Mask



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Secret Messages, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: It all started back in Dorado. One hot sunny day, Soldier: 76 found himself entangled with Los Muertos members. He didn't expect to find someone else who would ensnare him in an entirely different way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is brought to you by anonymous, who had a very specific take on the child's name towards the end. Thank you!

The pulse rifle was a familiar weight against Solider: 76’s back. It bounced with every hurried step he took as he ran through the graffiti covered streets. Each grunt of effort sounded more like a growl as he hurried along. As he ran past the top of a staircase, a half torn sheet of newspaper was caught in the draft of his movements, briefly tangling with his legs. The visible headline read  _Sombra Collective Protests Escalate_ , but Solidier: 76 was ignorant to the rest of its journalistic tellings. The paper blew away and floated uselessly to the ground, only to be crushed by a pair of feet half a minute later.

     “‘ Ey, ‘ey, ‘ey!” an amused voice shouted behind 76.

     Up above his head, someone landed on the roof. “Where ya runnin’,  _pendejo_ ? We got you now!”

Mocking laughter filled the air as more and more members of Los Muertos climbed out of the woodworks. 

     “‘ Ey, don’t be scared,  _cabron_ . We just wanna talk,” someone teased in a singsong voice.

     “ Yeah, reeeal friendly-like.”

More laughter, and this time, 76 growled. The noise ech o ed within his mask, and he curled his hands into tight fists, arms swinging as he carried himself forward. He reached back to unclip his pulse rifle from his harness. The clips popped off, and the harness zipped back down around his belt, snapping in place almost painfully, but by now, 76 was used to it. He spun around as his Tactical Visor engaged. There were about eight gang members following him, and from what he could hear, there had to be at least two more on the roof. “Bunch of  _rats_ ,” he snarled to himself. 76 never fancied himself an exterminator, but in the past, he had been told that he was a man of many talents.

One of the men leading the chase stopped when he saw the rifle. He spread out his arms to stop the others from advancing and began quick-stepping backwards.

     “ Oh shi—" was all he was able to get out in the time it took for 76’s crosshairs to hone in on each of the eight in front of him. 

The first three rounds went off without a hitch. It was only as the fourth fired off did 76 have a problem on his hands. His sensors went off, warning him of incoming projectiles on at his three and eight o’clock positions. He ran backwards quickly, avoiding the gunfire aimed his way. With a grunt of effort, he kicked off the ground and threw himself backwards. The crosshairs honed in on the two rat bastards above him, and 76 was able to shoot down his other two attackers with incredible ease. As the bodies fell, his own hit the floor. His shoulders made contact with the ground first, and 76 rocked himself backwards. He landed in a crouch position with his pulse rifle tucked close to his chest. There was a rapid beeping as his visor picked up everyone's vitals. Unconscious but not dead. A long growl left him. The fingers of his left hand drummed against the body of his rifle. 

A part of him figured it would be better to end it. Small scum like Los Muertos didn’t take losing too easily, and 76 wasn’t the type to leave a threat behind. He rose his rifle into the air and cocked it. Empty pulse shells fell to the ground; smoking black canisters rolled away from his feet and down the gentle slope towards the fallen bodies. Before his gun reloaded, 76 popped out the magazine and gave it a curious look. Almost empty. He had one set of bullets left. He snapped the magazine back into place just as he heard a howl cut through the air. 

76 perked up at the sound. There were Alphas on the prowl— more Los Muertos assholes if the laughter that followed shortly after was anything to go by. His rifle shifted in his hand as it reloaded itself. It sent a low ammo warning blip to his visor, which he ignored. Turning towards an alley, 76 kicked off the ground and began sprinting in the direction of the howling. It didn’t take him long to pick up life signs of other people just ahead of him. The sound of other footsteps echoed in the alley along with his own, and in the condensed space, 76 was hit by the dizzying smell of an Omega in heat.

The smell was like a punch to his senses, knocking him off guard enough to make him actually waver in place. The footsteps sped away from him as he fought to collect himself. He clutched the body of his rifle tightly. His index finger tensed over the trigger guard. A deep, ominous rumble sounded in 76’s chest. Great. He was already pissed off from being chased by simple gang members, and now he had to deal with  _this_ . He lifted his head. His visor told him that the nearest person was at least a meter away and counting. 76 grit his teeth. Oh, he’d deal with it alright. An Omega running around in heat and obviously not scent marked? Whoever it was, it was only natural that they’d end up chased like this. 76 gave a hard sigh and followed the group once again. He sprinted to close the gap between them, and he followed up just in time to see someone turn the corner. 76 stopped just at the bend. 

Even from where he was, the Omega scent was like a thick cloud. He gave a sharp shake of his head. He needed to stay focused just for a while longer. 76 did his best to ignore the intoxicating aroma. He dropped down onto one knee and peeked around the corner. Three Los Muertos members slowed their steps as they entered the open quarter. The sound of their laughter irritated him. “Hey, baby, you need some help?” one of the men asked the Omega, rubbing his hands together as he slowly approached. While they were distracted, 76 aimed his rifle at the gang members’ backs. He checked his ammo count one last time. He had just enough to deal with them, so long as he could get them all in one shot.

     “ _Get down!”_ he shouted to the unknown Omega a second before he pulled the trigger.

The three Alpha males turned immediately at the sound of his voice. A yellow light flashed over his visor as his last round fired off. One of them managed to jump out of the way of the blast while the other two were knocked prone. The empty canister popped free of 76’s rifle. Smoke coiled freely into the air. Before 76 could use the rifle itself as a close range weapon, the other Alpha dove at him. 76 was knocked onto his back. Rough hands grabbed onto his rifle and tried to pull it away. It was a valiant attempt, but the other Alpha wasn’t nearly as built or as trained as 76 was. As bold as the attempt was, he got an F for effort. 76 pushed his rifle towards the Los Muertos Alpha, shocking him enough 76 was able to force the other Alpha down onto his back now. The younger Alpha bared his teeth, but 76 pressed his knee down against the other’s chest. He growled down at the smaller Alpha.  _Submit_ , the noise warned,  _or else_ .

It was obvious that the threat took. The younger Alpha seized up, his eyes widening in shock at the older, more experienced male above him. 76 growled again, the noise lowering to a feral deadliness. It wasn’t like him to give second warnings, but watching the other Alpha submit under him was its own thrill. The Los Muertos Alpha went slack and leaned his head back, showing his neck. He turned his head to the side, staring shamefully off at the opposite wall. Satisfied with that, 76 came up to his feet.  _Damn, that_ scent, he thought harshly. It seemed even stronger now. His mouth opened under his mask as he panted doggedly, catching his breath under this oppressive smell. Now that he didn’t have any distractions, he could see how the source of this scent was—

76 paused when he saw a woman on the ground. She was barely holding herself up. Her sniper rifle was down on the ground in front of her. Her long hair was coiled behind her like a tail. She was breathing hard. That damn purple catsuit she was wearing probably wasn’t helping matters any, 76 mused as he stepped closer. As he entered into the quarter, he saw the way she sized him up. Her gaze moved slowly up and down the length of his body appreciatively, but there was also suspicion in her gaze. Her hand twitched forward, curling into a claw position as she guardedly drew her rifle closer. She looked as if she didn’t know whether to stay or run, and her eyes were narrowed viciously at him as 76 drew ever closer.

     “ Just my luck,” Widowmaker spat. 76 thought her accent to be charming, even as it carried venom to his ears. “I  _would_ run into an Overwatch  _dog_ here.”

     “ A dog that just saved your ass,” 76 growled.

He saw a shudder run up her spine. She moaned weakly, but when 76 drew too close for her comfort, she scrambled for her gun and moved onto her back, bracing herself for a shot. Her legs were spread; her heels were set confidently against the ground. Her forearms rested against her knees as she readied her shot. Unfortunately, with her legs open the way they were, 76 got a better smell of her. He froze in place as he took her in. Her scent was cloying, most certainly. The air was thick with the cold chill of a tundra. 76 felt as if he was being smothered. He rolled his shoulders back and pivoted his head to the right as her presence washed over him. There was an aggression in her Omega aura, but it wasn’t off putting. If anything, it just drew 76 more to her.

All too often, he caught the scent of Omegas who were sugary sweet, flowery, but not Widowmaker apparently. She was all business and death down to her very being, but there was something else different about her. Despite her offensive position, she had all the tellings of being in heat. Her chest heaved under her gun as she panted. Her usually haunting and neutral countenance was more expressive. She frowned deeply; her eyes narrowed, but the intent to kill was diluted. She watched him closely, her eyes once again traveling down the length of his form.

     “ _Put down your weapon,”_ 76 ordered. She froze in place; she was affected by the influence of his voice just as the Los Muertos Alpha had been but only more so. Her gun went slowly. 76 waved his right hand closer to the ground.  _“Down,”_ he emphasized.  


The rifle fell out of her grip, and Widowmaker braced herself back on her arms. Her body moved in a wave as her posture relaxed. She looked up to meet his covered gaze. Her mouth hung open for a moment, and then she whimpered softly up at him. She wasn’t calling to him, not specifically, but even hearing such a simple noise made 76’s cock throb in his pants. He stepped closer between her open legs and kneeled down. Up close, her scent made him want her all the more. He picked her up into his arms.

     “ C’mere, pretty girl.” He came to his feet with Widowmaker in tow. “You’re burnin’ up, aren’t ya?” he growled against her ear.

Widowmaker swooned in her heat, and she threw an arm around his neck to keep herself from falling. That was answer enough for him. Looking around, 76 found an alleyway where they could make themselves scarce. A tall buiding at the end of the alleyway blocked the Sun and darkened the passage. 76 shushed Widowmaker when she whined again, and he carried her into the alley. It took all of him not to just run and pin her down to the nearest wall he could find. As soon as they stepped into the shadowed alleyway, pink and green and neon yellow colours glowed on Widowmaker’s suit and skin. At some point in her escape, she must have been splashed by phosphorescent paint. 

     " Look at you all dirty,” 76 said as he came to the end of the alley. He set Widowmaker on her feet, pressing her up against the wall. “Can’t be a proper sniper looking like that.”

     “ I’ve dealt with worse challenges,” Widowmaker sniped.

She flattened her hands against the wall. Her nostrils flared briefly as she caught his Alpha scent, and her knees went weak underneath her. 76 reached a hand forward to grab her by the hip.

     “ Leave me,” she said weakly. “You’ve played your part,  _hero_ . Now just—"

     “ My ‘part’ isn’t over. What kinda Alpha would I be to leave you in heat like this?” 

     “ A rather strange one,” Widowmaker admitted. As he leaned forward, she brought a hand up to his mask. “What kind of ‘Alpha’ would you be to leave your face covered?”

76 chuckled. The noise echoed behind his mask. “A rather strange one,” he repeated.

He reached up to remove the item from his face, letting it drop down to the floor without any ceremony. Without the mask, he got the full brunt of Widowmaker’s scent without any filter. He groaned against her and pulled her body flush against his. His teeth skimmed along the length of her neck, and she moaned at the touch.

     “ What sort of ‘hero’ fraternizes with the enemy?” she asked in a trembling voice. She gasped when he bit down on her neck. Not hard enough to leave a permenant mark, but enough to make her squirm agahist him. 

76 drew back and groaned right against her ear. “The type that fucks good enough to make you wanna switch sides.” He laughed then and reached down to squeeze her ass. “But I’m not a hero anymore— not that it matters. It’s just you and me here in this alley.” 

     “ Do you always pick such romantic locations?” came a sassy reply, and 76 gripped her hips hard, this time with both hands.

     “ Don’t act high and mighty. You strike me as the type’a girl to like it rough and dirty.” He rocked himself against her. “I can only imagine how wet you are in that suit. I bet your pussy’s aching for what I can give you.”

     “ So… confident,” Widowmaker replied softly. At another roll of 76’s hips, she rocked down to meet him.

     “ You’re in no position to defend yourself like this, especially with your scent drawing every Alpha in Mexico out of hiding.”

     “ Like yourself?” she asked breathily. 

     76 scoffed. “And I’m the only Alpha worth a damn,” he said. He moved his hands to either side of her, pressing his palms flat against the hall.  _“Take off the suit."_

Widowmaker licked her lips. Her pink tongue contrasted nicely with the deep blue tint of her lips. He leaned forward to kiss her, enjoying how soft her lips were against his own. He felt her body shifting under his own as she dutifully unzipped the tight catsuit. He pulled back to watch. She pulled her arms free of the sleeves, revealing her supple breasts and her tantalizing curves. He cupped her ribs with both hands, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She felt so warm under his hands, and as he leaned in to bite her neck again, he could taste sweat.

Widowmaker stopped undressing as she trembled at the bite. She reached up to grasp his shoulders and dug her nails in. He drew back and watched as she rubbed her legs together. “Poor thing,” he teased. He moved his hands down to peel her suit away completely. Her suit pooled over the tops of her tactical boots, but he could very clearly see her slickness coating her inner thighs. He moved a hand down between her legs. Before he even touched her sex, he could feel how warm she was.

He slid a finger inside of her and teased a second. He was surprised when the second slid in easily. He pressed his palm flat against her pubic bone and began working his fingers into her.

     “ Tell me somethin’, pretty girl,” 76 began. “Doesn’t it get lonely getting off without an Alpha?” She sighed brokenly as he fingered her open. She opened her legs as much as she could for him. “Wouldn’t it feel good to get fucked the way you oughta with someone balls deep and tuggin’ that pretty hair of yours? But damn–" He sighed against her. “I bet you look gorgeous fucking yourself on those pretty little fingers.  _Don’t you_ ?”

     Widowmaker nodded her head, whimpering as his fingers moved faster.  _“Another,”_ she begged. 

     “ Three already? Fuck.” 76 smirked as he did as requested. Far be it from him to leave a woman unsatisfied. He groaned at how tight she felt now around his fingers. Three of his fingers made for a decent stretch, and she keened at the fullness.  _“Good girl,”_ he praised. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll take my cock.”

     “ Please,” Widowmaker tugged at him now.

She moved her hands from his shoulders to his forearms. She rocked her hips down against his fingers, almost losing herself in the rhythm they made together. And 76 watched her do it. He watched as she moved to satisfy her own needs. Even in her desperate state, she looked graceful and beautifully needy. Her pleasure was written so obviously in her every movement. Her eyes had fluttered closed; her mouth was opened with every lusty pant and moan she let out. He wanted to fit his cock right past those seductive lips…

     “ I could make you cum just like this,” 76 said in a groan. As he said that, Widowmaker tightened around his fingers. “God, it’d be so fucking easy. And you’d just be ready for more, wouldn’t you?”

Widowmaker nodded. “Give me everything–"

Her sharp tongue had softened, but her pretty words still weren’t as soft and inviting as her pussy was. Even still, he couldn’t resist giving her what she wanted. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of her, and it took all of his willpower not to drop to his knees right here and take to her like a bear to honey.  _“Present yourself,”_ he said instead, stepping back only just to allow her the room to maneuver. Widowmaker turned around and folded her arms under her head. She pushed her hips back towards him, and god, she looked like a dream with her back dipped. Her blue skin blotched with some neon glow-in-the-dark paint in some areas. Even her ass looked good enough to plow into. Pity he couldn’t take more time to admire her. She was damn gorgeous, and it was only a shame she couldn’t be fucked for days on end like a proper Omega should.

He needed to keep his focus simple, but it was the fleeting nature of it all that her– this deadly Omega who moved at a schedule, who seemed as punctual as her kills. Her lethality was an unexpected kick to 76’s libido. It made her all the more appealing. He unzipped his trousers and exposed his hard cock fully. Widowmaker turned to look back at him. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock. She whined for it; the noise started low and flicked up at the end, almost like a question.

Was he going to fuck her now?

Of course he was. It was only amazing that he had managed to stave off this long when he had a perfect ten hot and ready right in front of him. And her scent was driving him up the wall. He pushed his cock into her, moving slowly so they could feel each other inch by inch. He brought one hand to her hip, stroking along the sexy curve of her waist. His other hand was slow to join. His eyes focused on the spot where their bodies connected. She felt as good as she looked as she smelled. Her perfection made him wonder if this was all a dream. Maybe the heat and the fighting finally got to him, and Widowmaker was nothing more than a mirage.

If that was the case, he hoped to never come back to his senses.

They both moaned in unison as he sank down to the base. He leaned his head forward against her shoulder. Fuck, she felt great, and she was still sopping wet. He drew his hips back and picked up a hard pace immediately. A moan caught in Widowmaker’s throat, but a few thrusts helped knock it free. She scratched at the wall with one hand. Her pleasured noises jostled with every hard thrust he sent forward. 

     “ Just like this, huh?” 76 asked with a growl. Widowmaker nodded her head. “I knew you liked it rough.” He reached up to twirl her hair around his hand and tugged it out of the way, baring the back of her neck to him. “If we were in a nest, I’d fuck you until all you could think about was my cock.”

     Widowmaker gasped. “Oh, please–  _do not tease me_ .”

     “ Beg for it then. Be a good girl and  _tell me how much you want it._ ”

     “ I need it; please. Please– oh god.” She moved a hand back. Her fingers ran along the hand 76 still had on her hip. “Do not stop;  _do not stop_ .”

     “ You want me to knot that tight pussy of yours then?”

The brashness of his words made her blush, and god damn, there was no end to her appeal. She nodded her head.  “God, yes—" Widowmaker groaned. She scratched at the wall in front of her as she dutifully braced her weight. “This… you’re filling me up.”

     “ You haven’t seen anything yet.” 76 chuckled. “Now… Ain’t this better? Don’t you want to take my Alpha cock just like you were meant to?”

     “ Yes, yes,” she panted again. “So much better than…” A moan broke her off, but 76 wasn’t going to let it end there.

     “ _Than?”_ he pressed.

     “ Taking care of this on my own,” she admitted.

76 moaned at that. “I’d love to see those fingers coated with your own slick.” He nipped at the base of her neck, tempted to mark her right there but not yet. “But don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

She leaned her head forward, and 76 allowed her, more focused on the wet noise of their union. He looked down between their bodies to watch as his cock disappeared further into her. The base of his knot was swelling, ready to tie them together when the time came. Wouldn’t be much longer now, he suspected, with the way she felt.

Widowmaker keened. “That’s it. That’s it; I feel your knot.” 

     “ You want it, baby?"

     She nodded her head. “Give it to me,” she begged.  _“Please."_

He leaned his head forward and grazed his teeth against the side of her neck. Her honesty deserved a reward. He let go of her hair and brought his other hand to her hip. He pulled her back to meet each powerful thrust. It didn’t take long before he sank completely into her. His knot swelled, and Widowmaker moaned musically. He felt her cum as she tightened around him. 

     “ Fuck,” he said as he reached down to tease her clit. Widowmaker jerked up her left leg and kneed the wall in front of her. “Gonna cum again, pretty girl?”

     “ I—!” Widowmaker jerked forward, scratching desperately at the wall as she let out another sob. Again, there was that blissful tightness, and her body shuddered hard. She sobbed out her pleasure. Her new release lacked the physical evidence, but 76 saw it with the quaking of her body and felt it around his knot. 

His own cum was thick and hot inside of her. He moved his hand from her clit to her stomach, massaging his fingers over her navel. Widowmaker slumped forward, burying her face against her forearms. As she caught her breath, 76 stared down at the dip of her back, fascinated by her every curve. He stroked a hand along her spine.

     “ And now we play the waiting game,” Widowmaker muttered. She moaned when she shifted her hips, and 76 licked his lips. He liked the way she moved.

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t look for her after that day. The memory of him bareback fucking the enemy behind a row of empty and neglected trash cans in an alleyway haunted him for many nights. He jerked off enough times to sate himself temporarily, but his ruts usually had him looking for some outside help. But none of them were as good. No one felt as hot and tight and wet as she had. Even for a challenge, he found himself pursuing other Alphas, and the fight for dominance was enough to make it exciting for him. But even licking the blood from his lips as he fucked his nameless partner of the night couldn’t make him forget.

Fuck, he had it bad. 

It took a few months for him to get her out of his head, and another few months after for him to stop lusting after her pussy. He was an Alpha with priorities, after all… In the end, time won out over all. A year had passed completely since he last caught sight of her. In the time that had passed, he had enlisted the Overwatch Recall. At first, there was an alert, but then Winston personally reached out to him. Honestly, it was surprising how easily he went. He was no longer “Soldier: 76”, the no-nonsense vigilante combing the streets for people to take down. Now, he was back to being “Jack Morrison”. In a strange way, he felt complete. Overwatch offered that dutiful sense of belonging that he had missed since leaving the super soldier programme. Maybe it was the military man in him or make it was his Alpha blood, but he felt good taking command when asked and needed to.

Jack thought back on the many months of him fighting and cleaving his way through bad guys and the dark, unruly world of the criminal underground. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed at his features, heaving a hard sigh against his palm. He felt like a different man now, surrounded by colour and vivacious personalities, but he always knew that that cutthroat hunter was still in him.

Like hell it’d ever go away.

Jack lowered his hand down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He leaned against the wall across from Winston’s desk. He had been asked to stay late and help run experiments. Winston was tinkering again, and he had come up with special ammo for Jack’s pulse rifle. While it wasn’t asked for, it wasn’t unwanted, and so Jack decided to help out. It took hours. He was asked to shoot numerous targets, run an obstacle course, and reload his rifle numerous times. He did it without much complaint, having suffered worse monotony in the military. Basic training may have been a distant memory, but the drills of the past still brought a dull but familiar ache to his body.

     “ Thank you, Jack,” Winston said as he removed his glasses from his face. He grabbed a banana with his left foot and sank back in his bean bag chair. “I should have the results of the test within the week.”

Jack gave a little smile and a short nod of his head. “Sounds good to me.” He pushed back with his shoulders and moved away from the wall. "Night, Winston.”

     “ Good night. And do be careful out there.”

Jack turned towards the exit and gave a brief wave of his hand without looking back. “Will do.” 

His arm fell down at his side as he left through the automatic sliding doors. As he exited out of Winston’s laboratory, he reached up and pressed a hand to his shoulder. God, he couldn’t wait to get home to his apartment and just relax. Maybe he’d be able to sleep for longer than four hours tonight.

He managed to stay awake during the drive back to his place. He took in a deep breath when he closed the door behind him. It was comforting to be in his own space. He didn’t mind helping Winston with the experiment or even helping the others when they found it fit to call on him. But, there was just something utterly relaxing about being around his own scent and in his own domain.

He tossed his keys into the bowl on the table next to his door. He pulled off his shirt, tugging it up from the back and over his head. He let out a small groan as he slung the shirt over his shoulder. It had been a nice and productive day overall, he thought as he headed into his bedroom. He wondered how the results of their experiments would turn out… As he passed through his open door, he heard several beeps. He stopped and waited to hear it again. When it sounded off again, he immediately knew that it was his tactical visor alerting him. Of what and  _why_ , he wasn’t really sure. Jack hurried towards the noise. He slid open the closet door and reached up to take the visor down from the overhead storage space. He held the item in his hand for a moment, staring at it with some small degree of wistfulness that he didn’t feel like coming to terms with right now.

As it began beeping again, he slipped on the visor. It didn’t take him long at all to adjust to the augmented reality. If anything, it was more of a welcomed sight to him. Several screens popped up in the forefront of his vision: reporting his vitals, his ammo count – which blinked ominously at zero, old alerts his comrades had sent that he responded to a long time ago. He really needed to redirect his notifications. Shame he hadn’t done so already.

He swiped all of them way, trying to find the sources of his new alert until he was left with a single screen. A message, encrypted, made out to Soldier: 76. Jack curled and uncurled his fingers, his lips tensing down into a frown. Who could have… He grunted, briefly, before moving over to his bed and sitting down. The decryption process wasn’t difficult, not for him at least. It wasn’t because he was a technical genius or anything like that. He was surrounded by plenty of those, but whoever sent him the message knew just what clues to leave, what weaknesses to give him access to. He furrowed his brows as he came to the end. He rested his forearms on his legs. A photo opened up on the left with a singular message on the right.

The message itself was very succinct:  _I have left Talon_ .

Jack flicked his gaze over towards the picture of an infant. The infant was swaddled in a white blanket with yellow stars and blue anchors. A small blue fist was loosely curled against equally blue lips. Soft blond hair topped the baby’s head. His eyes widened slightly. Well, it was undeniable who sent the message, and he didn’t need it spelled out who else that baby belonged to. He stared at the picture, dumbfounded for a few moments. The Alpha gears and his mind began turning. His chest lifted as he took in a deep, centering breath. He had a son.  _He had a son_ . 

Moreover, he had a mate as well who found it fit to tell him of his son’s existence. His lips twitched, threatening a smile, but the expression was conflicted. He had a son and a mate, neither of whom were with him. He laughed a dry laugh and gave a slight shake of his head. Well, that just would do. And, if Widowmaker had truly left Talon, then that meant he had to find her, see her and the baby living and breathing right in front of him. Jack reached up to touch the side of his visor, bringing back all the windows he had up before and a couple of others.

He didn’t know how long it would take to locate her, but he was damn well going to try.

 

Jack and a few medical staff members walked down one hall, feet stomping with determination as they headed towards their destination. Down another hall spearated by a wall of glass walked Amélie “Widowmaker” Lacroix; she craddled her infant son in her arms, close to her chest. She walked with confidence as though she wasn’t under arrest slash in protective custody. Jack spared a glance over to her. It did his heart good to know that she was there with him. There wasn’t really a romantic sense of attachment, but there was… relief, an honest and genuine sense of gratitude that she was here. Her group stopped in front of a locked door. Someone stepped out of the line to punch their number into the keypad. In that time, Amélie looked over towards Jack and smiled. It was a haunting and knowing curve of lips. She looked dangerous, as if she had a plan brewing in ber mind. And for a moment, Jack remembered Dorado. He held her gaze for as long as he could as his group continued forward. Just before they rounded a corner, Amélie turned her attention away and followed her unit deeper into the medical facility.

     “ Right this way, sir,” said a young attendant at the front of the group.

Jack faced forward, ducking his head slightly as they entered a secure office room. He sat down in front of a table; an augmented computer was to his right hand side, and a bespectacled federal government worker sat right across from him. They ran through pleasantries and then went down to business, discussing the conditions of Amélie’s arrest, debating about whether or not to lock her up, what to do about the baby, and so on.

     “ And there is also a matter of what to do  _with_ her and the child since we’re not planning on incarcerating her,” the government worker had said. “Our government would be more than happy to leave her in Overwatch’s care, as we are sure you have the more… suitable means to detain her versus our own defenses.  _However_ , to maintain a respectable and transparent relationship, we, the legal presiding body in this province who represent the will of the people, will need to know exactly who will be responsible for her detainment as well as her rehabilitation, should it come to that.”

     For Jack, it was a simple answer. He sat up and brought his hands together in front of himself. “I will. I take full responsibility for her  _and_ her child. I’ll take the time to discuss proper care with the doctor to make sure that we do all that’s needed.”

It sounded so good on paper. Jack Morrison stepping up to play the hero, putting his life on the line to ensure that such a top-level prisoner will do no harm to any of the people. Hm… He was rather good at sticking to his part. The thought made him smirk. He tipped his head down briefly before raising his chin and meeting the government worker’s gaze again. Distractedly, he tapped the sides of his hands against the table.

     “ Fair enough,” the worker said with a smile of their own. “I’ll need you to look to the computer on your right and fill out all needed information that comes on screen."

Jack kept himself from rolling his eyes or groaning. Paperwork was something that he never managed too well with. It was something that he usually passed onto the more clerical members of their order, but in this case, he decided to make an exception. As he filtered through it all, the government official read him all of the legalese and emphasised the importance of keeping “Widowmaker” under control and what it would mean to the trust and safety of the people. 

     “ I assure you that it’s under control,” he said, looking quickly between his fingers and the screen. With a hard tap of the Enter key, he turned back towards them. “That I promise you. Not just on Overwatch’s honour but my own."

They smiled. “Very well, Commander. We appreciate your cooperation. I’ve been told that she has been taken to this facility’s tentative care unit, and I’m sure someone will be more than happy to escort you where you need to be.”

Jack gave a nod, reached over to shake the official’s hand, and then stood up from his chair. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he was joined by a brunette nurse, who looked more scientific than other, more typical nurses. She gave Jack a small nod of her head and led him back down the hall he came and then to the right. He rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip. Well, now everything came down to this. He wasn’t sure what type of woman Amélie was, but if he was going to take care of her, he supposed that he really had no choice but to learn. Jack sighed and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. One step at a time, he supposed.

They walked down the hall for a brief while and then turned left into a glass corridor. In the middle of which was a secured doorway. The nurse fed her keycard into the receptacle and then punched a code into the keypad right next to the door. The doors hissed open, and the nurse drew back her keycard to take the lead again. Jack didn’t look around. His sights were focused straight ahead and what lay on the other side of this door. There were staff members scattered all about. Some of them milled around to try and fulfill their duties. Off to the left, a nurse was half-heartedly jogging down the hallway but then stopped and turned suddenly when someone called his name.

The one leading him continued through the nameless crowd only waving her head or nodding to those that extended the courtesy first. They went down the center hallway, where two guards stood outside tinted doors. She stepped off to the side and motioned her hand to Jack. He looked between both guards, who stared at him for a moment. One reached out a hand silently. “ID,” came a gruff voice, though the tone itself wasn’t aggressive. Jack reached into his right pocket, pulled out a long clear card, and handed it over to the guard.

Everyone watched as the card was fed into a card reader just behind the guard. The once-unnoticed screen flicked to life, and Jack’s picture blipped twice; the Overwatch symbol appeared under his picture, and then both disappeared when the card was ejected. It was handed back over to Jack, and the nurse nodded in approval.

     “ Have a good day, sir,” she said, spinning on her heel and heading back the way they came.

Meanwhile, the tinted doors opened, and Jack passed through without a word. He was met with another nurse, this one being a tall brunet. He gave a pleasant smile. 

     “ Hello, Mr. Morrison. Where to first?”

     “ Well…” Jack looked around.

To his immediate left, he spotted Amélie. She was sitting with a doctor, both of whom seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with each other. From this side of the door, Jack was unable to hear anything, but he watched as Amélie tipped her head down and laughed regally. Her shoulders gave the lightest bounce. Her hands were folded on her thigh, her long legs crossed. Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was just as perfect as he remembered but, somehow, even better in civilian clothing. The pleated white blouse she wore was striking against her blue skin. The first two buttons of the shirt had been opened, exposing the full grace of her neck to the world, leading down to the modest exposure of her chest.

Jack stepped closer to the door. “Can I go in?”

     “ Sure thing,” said the male nurse.

His voice was welcoming and upbeat. He walked to the window and gave a careful knock. Both occupants inside looked up. Amélie looked from the nurse over to Jack, and again, that little smile of hers returned. She gave him a slow, measuring look, and Jack knew that he needed to be with her.  _Now_ .

The doctor nodded her head towards the door, and a guard stepped from just out of view to let Jack inside. The nurse said,

     “ I can wait for you here for the next ten minutes, Mr. Morrison.”

     “ Thanks,” Jack said without looking over. He was a bit far from caring now. His attention had shifted drastically at this point.

Jack went to Amélie, pulled out a chair at her side, and sat down. She made a soft, curious noise at him. Her long lashes fanned over her cheeks before she looked up to meet his gaze. Jack’s Alpha senses flared up and he leaned towards her to growl in her ear softly. She sighed breathily and turned her head away. Jack drew away with a little smirk.

     “ Mr. Morrison,” said the woman across from Amélie. She had a pleased smile on her face. There was a name card clipped over her right breast: Dr. Rosalein Schwarzman. “We were just discussing the terms of Amélie and John Jr’s care.”

Hearing the child’s name gave him pause.  _John Jr._ He looked to Amélie, who gave him a smirk. The name wound around his brain a few times, and Jack moved a hand to Amélie’s thigh. He couldn’t ignore the pleased growl that rumbled low in his throat. 

     “ I will quickly run down what I have told her,” the doctor continued. “Since we have the means to take care of her  _and_ her son, it would be in her best interest to consider submitting him into our care. This, by no means, means that we are asking – or demanding – custody. We just want to take a couple of days to understand his biology, what he might be enduring having inherited some of Ms. Lacroix’s… traits, for lack of a better word, and other anomalies. I’ve extended the same courtesy is extended out to her…” Dr. Schwarzman motioned her hand towards Amélie.

     “ But I’ve refused, Amélie said, the words flowing from her smoothly. She seemed so pleased when she said it too. “For the time being at least. I wish to give priority to  _mon petit Jean_ first before bringing any 'undue attention' to myself.” She smiled then as if it were a private joke only she could revel in. 

Jack realised that he liked just listening to her talk. He watched the motions of her lips, the small mannerisms of her movement, and found himself entranced.

Dr. Schwarzman gave a small laugh and flipped through her notes slowly. “Of course, but when you do enlist yourself into our services, do know that, whatever it is that Talon has done to you, Ms. Lacroix, we will do our best to take care of you both.”

     “ Of course, Doctor,” Amélie said with all the ease of a Queen.

     “ Now…” The doctor placed her hands on top of the table, neatly folding her hands together. “We just need to figure out where you two should stay. As much as we would like to give you both the care and luxury you’ve been denied, you are still- by all means- a criminal.” She looked back and forth between her and Jack. “And you have already discussed a special interest in being placed in Mr. Morrison’s care.”

     “ Have you now?” Jack tilted his head over towards Amélie. “And here I’ve come baring good news myself."

Amélie leaned towards him slightly. “Have you now?” she repeated in a dry but joking manner. She smirked at him as she righted herself. “It is for the good of the baby,” she said, “and moreover, I believe that we should… be more acquainted.” She lifted her left shoulder coyly.

Jack gave her an up and down look, but then he corrected himself and turned more towards the doctor. He gave Amélie’s thigh a squeeze.

     “ Yeah. I’ve already discussed with an official that I would put myself in charge of looking after Amélie and her son.”  _Their_ son, he wanted to say, but for the sake of propriety, he held his tongue.

     “ Alright.” The doctor looked between the two of them and gathered her paperwork. “I’ll make some calls and release you two into Mr. Morrison’s care within the hour.”

     Amélie looked over to Jack. “That sounds fair, yes?” She raised a brow and then to the doctor said, “ _Merci, docteur.”_

     “ _Pas de probléme_ .” The doctor nodded her head to Jack. “Mr. Morrison, I’ll be just outside. I can have your guide lead you to where John Jr. is currently resting.”

Jack grunted in acknowledgement. “Be there in a moment, Doctor.”

Dr. Schwarzman gave a nod of her head and then was let out of the room. Jack gave a nod to his head to the only guard and silently dismissed them as well. He wouldn’t need the coverage. He knew how to handle Amélie if it ever came down to it. Once they were alone, Jack slid his hand up to Amélie’s hip. Amélie turned the slightest bit to face him. She took in a deep breath, lifting her chest for him to see. Her pretty lips were curved up in a confident smile.

     “ So, here we are,  _Jack_ .” She said his name with a cock of her brow and an exaggerated lift of her lips. “Are you going to play your part? Be a good Alpha and take care of Jean and I?”

The challenge made him growl. He turned himself to face her and nearly pulled her into his lap with a hard tug. “Don’t worry, baby,” he said, lowering his voice into a husky tone. “I’ll take care of you.”

Amélie shuddered in his hold and licked her lips. “You have no sense of control,” she chastised, though she made no move to leave him. 

Jack nuzzled her neck. “Maybe I don’t.”

He nipped her on the neck and felt her tremble ever so slightly against him. He could smell her scent more acutely now. It was cute, almost, how she responded to his touches. He liked to think it was because they were properly mated now. The thought made him hold onto her tighter.

     “ Don’t you have  _someone else_ to visit?” Amélie asked a little breathlessly.

The baby. Jack leaned back and smiled up at her proudly. “Yeah, I guess I should, huh?”

Amélie hummed at him and reached back to guide herself back onto her own chair. This time, Jack let her go. He stood up and headed out of the door. The brunet nurse was still waiting for him, though surely it had been longer than ten minutes by now. In spite of this, the male didn’t complain. He merely greeted Jack with a smile.

     “ You wish to see the baby, yes?” he asked. After a silent nod from Jack, the nurse turned and away. “Right this way then.”

Jack felt his heart leap into his throat with unexpected excitement. He curled his hands into fists as he followed the nurse. They walked into the tentative care unit. There were already a few other people within the room, but Jack’s attention wasn’t on them. When he was led to an incubator where a blue infant child slept, the world fell away from him. The only thing that matter was his son. John Jr. was sleeping on his back with a small fist curled against his mouth. 

     “ For now, this is the only way we can think to keep his body temperature stable,” the nurse said softly, not wanting to rouse Jack from his silent admiration. “But he is an interesting sort…”

     “ How do you mean?” Jack asked without looking away.

     “ His temperature is regular when he’s in Ms. Lacroix’s arms, but outside of that, it drops down at an alarming rate.”

Jack licked his lips and set his hand on the case. “Would it be alright for me to hold him?”

There was a pause, one Jack didn’t miss, and then the nurse said, “Certainly, sir.”

Jack pulled his hand back to himself. He let the nurse carefully open the incubator. The lid slid back; the warming mechanisms wound down. Jack reached his arms inside and gathered John Jr. up into his arms. The baby huffed sleepily but didn’t stir from his nap. For a moment, there was an unrelenting chill that pierced the newly found warmth of the infant’s body, but then that faded away. John Jr. felt just like a regular infant in his arms. Jack chuckled, surprised– hell, he was  _ecstatic_ – and stroked over the baby’s cheek.

     “ Hey, Junior,” he said softly, thumbing along the child’s chin. “Soon, you’re gonna be coming home."

 

One of the many perks of being well liked and having a baby was that people offered to take care of said baby without any provocation. Ana was one such person to offer, and she was someone that Jack could trust. She had such a calm spirit about her, and Junior, as Jack so affectionately called his son, took to her like a flower to sunshine. “It would be no problem to take care of him,” Ana had promised while carefully taking Junior into her arms. After nearly a month of testing and medical treatment, they found a way to moderate his body temperature so it didn’t drop as quickly as it had before. Even still, he needed to be in his incubator whenever he wasn’t in Amélie or Jack’s embrace. She then looked to Jack. “ _But_ . I do have a few questions.” Amélie was there to help with answering most of the questions, but Jack felt secure and proud, almost, witnessing someone else taking an interest in his son’s well-being.

All the questions and clarifications just mean that Junior was in good hands while his mother and father were otherwise indisposed. Well, “indisposed” was a nice way of putting it. Since Ana left with Junior at about nine that morning, Jack’s apartment had been locked down. Every door had been locked; every curtain was drawn. The front door had been locked and dead bolted, even the privacy chain had been clicked into place. Jack’s bedroom and bathroom door were the only ones that was closed but not locked. His window had been drawn down until there was just an inch of space left between it and the sill. The thin curtains had been drawn to set the mood.

Not that Jack had a problem “setting the mood”. All the pleasantries he had given to Ana early on had gone out the barely closed window. Once he and Amélie were alone, Jack had turned his full attention onto his mate. Amélie had been roughly divested of her thin negligee. Bite marks and hickeys ran along the curve of her shoulders, and a particularly dark love bite had been left on her left breast. Her inner thighs were free from marks but were wet with her own slick. 

Jack ran his hands over trembling thighs and stared down where their bodies were joined together. Her lace front underwear was tugged aside, allowing Jack’s cock to slide into Amélie’s sex without issue. Jack groaned deep in his chest as he admired Amélie. She was just as beautiful now as she was the day he first ran into her back in Dorado. She whimpered musically as she watched him watching her. She moved a hand up to hold Jack’s right forearm, nails digging in weakly as he fucked into her so easily.

     “ Jack…!” she whispered, her breasts bouncing with every hard thrust.

     “ God, I love when you say my name.” He groaned and leaned down towards her. He ran a thumb over her clit and nearly swooned at the way she tightened around him.  _“Say it again,”_ he growled.

     “ _Jack,”_ Amélie whimpered this time. “You’re so– ah,  _ah…!_ ” She pursed her kiss swollen lips as he fucked her harder. “You’re splitting me apart.”

     “ Yeah?” Jack teased. He rolled his thumb in a circle over the sensitive bud just to feel her tighten around his cock again. “And I bet you still want my knot, don’t you?”

     Amélie nodded, whimpering just for him as he moved his hands to her legs. “Yes, Jack.  _Yes,”_ she pleaded.

Damn, she was a vision of perfection. It made no sense of someone to look like this, especially after being fucked for— god knew how many hours now. Jack moved his thumb more enthusiastically over her clit, and Amélie wrapped her legs around him. She held him for dear life, her body shaking with pleasure as she came around him. She clawed at the nest as he teased her for a few thrusts longer. Panting, Jack pulled out slowly. He loved the way his cock looked covered in her wetness. 

     “ Soon,” he promised. “ _Be a good girl and wait_ .”

He pulled out of her, moving to take off her panties, and he balled the cloth up in his fist. He pressed it to his nose briefly, taking in her heady scent. Even though it wasn’t as strong as when she was in heat, her natural Omega aroma was like a punch to his senses. Being in a rut enhanced everything for him. His senses were sharpened; his lust ran deeper. His thoughts became more singular, and his Omega’s scent was like a beacon driving him to her. He licked his lips as he dropped the panties down onto the floor carelessly. It was good that he had such a beautiful mate to help him out of it. 

Over and over, he fucked into her beautiful form. Though she appeared delicate in nature, she rode out each of Jack’s thrusts like a champion. No matter what position she took, one or both of her hands usually found a way to him, holding onto his wrist or forearm as if she needed the security. Jack shuddered needfully. As an Alpha, it was the best compliment he could be paid without words, having his mate reach out for him and hold onto him like a lifeline. 

When his knot finally began to swell, Jack repositioned Amélie on her stomach. She stayed on her stomach for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Jack reached down to stroke over the curve of her ass, admiring her more as she shakily brought herself up onto her knees. Her chest rested down against the base of the now disheveled nest. She reached up to pull her long hair over one shoulder. It had been done up before, but during the course of their mating, it had come undone. Fine hairs stuck to her cheeks, neck, and shoulders, clinging to the thin sheen of sweat that covered her from head to toe. With a small sigh of satisfaction, Amélie positioned her arms on either side of her head. 

He liked taking her in missionary or even while she was on her side, but having her present to him like this was the ultimate turn on. Amélie looked over her shoulder to Jack and whimpered, spreading her legs for him.

     “ Well, Jack?” she asked breathlessly, hips swaying to and fro as though waving a treat in front of him. “I’m waiting for you."

Who was he turn down such a lovely invitation? Jack leaned over Amélie’s back. He pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, her neck, and then to the corner of her mouth. Before he could slide in once again, Amélie pushed up with her forearms. She turned more towards him and brought their lips together in a languid kiss. Was there any part of her that Jack didn’t enjoy…? When she pulled back, she smiled against his lips and then took her position once again. Jack watched her and then stroked a hand lovingly down her spine.

     “ Little minx.”

     “ Who, me?” Amélie laughed. The sound was throaty and pleasant, but it trailed off into a moan as Jack slid his cock back into her.

     “ Yeah,” he said with a smirk against her neck.  _“You."_

Even outside of her heat, Amélie’s sex was perfectly inviting. He moaned against her skin and brought his hands to either side of her. His fingers curled in the blankets that shaped their nest as he started a slow pace. He just wanted to feel her against his body, around his cock, and it was hard not to lose himself. Amélie bared it all for a few minutes and then she moaned up at Jack, silently imploring him to go faster. She thrust her hips back against him, and Jack sank down to meet her.

They kept the synchronicity as Jack began to move faster. Her moans and whines filled his head like an addictive song. He tightened his grip on the nest, leaning forward on his knees and driving his thrusts deeper into her. 

     “ Just like that,” he whispered against her ear. “Help me fuck you right.”

     “ Ah… Jack,” Amélie moaned as she dutifully worked her hips back against him.

She shifted her posture, sinking her hips down the slightest bit to give him the best angle. “Mn!” She tensed around him and bit down on her bottom lip. Ah, he hit the good spot, huh? He growled deeply to communicate his approval and bent his head down to press a kiss against one of her shoulder blades. He picked up the pace, rewarding her for being so good for him.  She whined back at him in that special mating call that made him tremble all over. Fuck, how did he end up so lucky?

     “ I could breed you again like this,” Jack said, panting as he built up the speed more.

Amélie blushed. “You animal,” she panted back at him.

He groaned as he thought of teasing her into an early heat and them fucking for days on end to achieve such a simple goal. Him being in a rut made breeding harder, but damn if he didn’t like thinking about it. His knot was slow to swell, but he could feel it grow as he pounded into her. Their thrusts became less smooth, and soon, he wasn’t able to thrust so fully into her.

Jack smiled at the half-hearted insult. “And I’m all yours,” he promised her as he fucked into her. “Ready for my knot, baby?"

     “ I need it, Jack,” she said. She opened her eyes, and Jack loved the hazy, unfocused lust on her usually stoic face. “I need  _you_ .”

     “ You’ve got me,” he groaned, moving his hands to her hips.

Jack gripped her tight, and he was sure that he was going to leave bruises. The thought excited him. He spread his legs to center his gravity as he pulled her back onto each of his thrusts. All of his remarks vanished as he felt his orgasm creeping up. His rhythm became erractic, sloppy even, as he raced headlong towards his climax. Amélie cried out as he buried himself deep inside of her. He turned his head to lay a claiming bite on the back of her neck, and the two came together as one. Amélie gasped and tightened her fingers in the once carefully interwoven blankets of their nest. Her toes curled as she tightened around the thick knot. Jack spilled himself inside of her, shuddering at her warmth of her body inside and out. 

     “ Amélie,” Jack moaned, stroking along her curvaceous hips reverently. 

When he could, he guided them down onto their right sides and wrapped his arms around her. She moved a hand down to touch over his forearms. She ran her fingers in a distracted up and down rhythm along his arm. Jack nuzzled against the back of her neck, growling deep in content. They laid together in silence, warmth cycling between their bodies. When Jack felt the pressure lessen around his cock, he gave a testing thrust and found that he could pull out of her easily. He just did so slowly.

Amélie moaned and lowered her hand down along her navel to her trembling thighs. “However will I be able to walk now?” she teased, smiling up at him with lust-laden satisfaction.

Jack grinned down at her. “You’re clever. You’ll figure it out.” 

They shared another kiss, and Amélie pulled herself up into a sitting position. She gathered her nightclothes in her arms, preparing to set them away in the laundry. Jack gripped her by the thigh, and she looked up at him curiously.

     “ Put your panties back on,” he said to her, stroking his thumb along her thigh.

Amélie blinked, dumbfounded, and said, “But they are— They have your…”

     “ You don’t want to wear my cum like a trophy?” He leaned into her, making her lean back slightly as he growled into her ear, “I want you to think about how good I fucked you.  _And with you carrying my scent no one will mistake who you belong to_ .”

Amélie moaned at the influenced dominance his voice had over her. With a reluctant nod, she dropped her negligee into her lap and slid her pants up her long legs. There was a small grimace on her face, but then as she shifted her hips to adjust the panties properly, she took on a new expression. Her cheeks darkened with embarrassment as his cum and her slick created a thick scent between her legs. She rubbed a hand against her inner thigh, briefly basking in the combined smell of them. 

“ Good girl,” Jack praised as he shifted his head to kiss her breathless. Drawing back, he came to stand on his feet and then helped Amélie to hers. They took to the bathroom together to straighten up for the day. Amélie took a bird bath in the sink, biting her lip at her reflection as she once again shifted her hips, trying to adjust to the moist feeling between her legs. Jack stood behind her and ran his hands over her sides in approval. He met her eyes in the mirror, smirked, and pulled away so he could take a proper shower.

 

It was about 4PM when Jack finally made it to Ana’s place. When the door opened, the thick scent of food wafted in the air. Ana was talking in her mother language on the phone, but she smiled up at Jack and silently waved him in. He stepped with slow strides, looking around for Junior as he did. Ana closed the door and walked up to his side. She slowly reached up her hand to the phone, pulling it away when she called for a pause.

     “ Junior’s in the back,” she said to him, “Hana, Genji, and McCree are with him. They came for lunch and wanted to say hello to the little one.”

Jack’s brow cocked up, but he didn’t say anything. Ana gave him succinct directions on how to get to the baby and then went back to her conversation. She spun around fluidly as she headed back to the kitchen, leaving Jack alone to go to his son. He moved with determination towards the back room. He could hear laughter and low conversation as he approached. He narrowed his eyes as he drew closer. Once he found the room, he stood in the doorway. The blinds were drawn up to allow in sunlight, and Junior rested easily on his back, fist drawn to his mouth as always. But the lid of his incubator had been drawn back. Hana leaned over the sleeping infant as she carefully stacked Cheerios on the baby’s cheek. McCree flicked his hat back with a grin and Genji commended her skills and steady hand.

Jack slowly crept forward, amazed that none of them had seen him, but they seemed so engrossed in their foolishness that perhaps it shouldn’t have been that surprising at all. Hana gave a little scoff. “Starcraft, baby,” she said as she licked her lips in concentration to add one more to the stack she made. She drew her hand away with a controlled sigh and went for another edible circle in her palm. Jack had seen enough. His son was not a source of childish amusement. He curled his fingers into a fist, and a deep growl built up in his chest. The others spun around quickly, shock taking them in respective manners, but Jack didn’t give them a chance to explain as he stepped closer.

It was time they showed this Alpha’s child the proper respect.


End file.
